


Bed stuff

by Lunicwriting



Category: South Park
Genre: Im sorry its freakin short but pls read, Its beenn ages since I posted something and I dont know how to do this anymore, Its just those two idiots..., M/M, its bed stuff, lovely dovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunicwriting/pseuds/Lunicwriting
Summary: IT'S.NOT.NAUGHTY.BED.STUFF.it's the kind where it will warm your heart and soul and make you sweat a bit.... maybe idk...(good summary I know) ((give it a try :3 ))
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Bed stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm scared... I'm terrified haha :D  
> It's been like.... years since I posted something so yeah I'm PETRIFIED (I'm not being dramatic stfu) to post my short gay fanfic rn.  
> I don't even know if I know english anymore so ....ye... I've never understood grammar anyway so sorry if you can't understand anything.  
> Anyway enjoy this lil fic
> 
> (no high expectations okay...)

His head hung low, sitting along the bedside he could hear the low, heavy breathing from the person still laying under the cozy cover. 

Something continues to bother him, even in his dreams, and from the moment he wakes to the moment he is back in bed with closed eyes.

His brain can’t comprehend he is alive and breathing, no matter how many times his heart has stopped, his head has been smashed and his gut spilled out of him. He’d lost count of how many times he’d woken up the next day and met his friends who, just the day before, saw his life spill out of him. It just feels wrong… It  _ is _ wrong. He shouldn’t be alive.

He clasped his hands, trying to feel his skin, to feel his own blood running in his veins out to his fingers and back to his beating heart.

He….. doesn’t feel anything… 

His skin is white… Pale and cold… The thought of him actually being here is drifting far away.

Biting his lip, it doesn’t hurt, only a tingle runs to his brain but nothing more….

The breathing behind him, the boy who is still sound asleep and whose snoring is a comfort to his ears, it sounds distant.

_ Why am I alive. _

The heavy thought builds and grows and like weed it infiltrates every room and corner of his brain. 

_ I shouldn’t be alive. _

His dusk-blonde hair fell like a curtain down for his eyes. 

_ I shouldn’t…  _

“Ken?”

A soft palm touched Kenny’s back, making him turn around and forgetting how dark his mind had turned just seconds ago.

“What’s wrong?”

Kenny hoped he didn’t show any of his deep thoughts and worries on his face, he knew how worried Butters could get, and he hated being a burden for him. 

“Nothing, really. Just had a weird dream.”

Butters blue eyes were even visible in the dark, just from the moon’s light Kenny was able to see how Butters didn’t truly believe him, but didn’t ask questions.

Kenny gave a trying grin, falling back onto the bed, crawling under the sheets and pulling himself in towards the blondhaird boy. 

He took the fragrance in, the natural body scent. it relaxed him like nothing else could. A safe feeling, and it made him feel like all the doubts of him being alive was just a lying thought, 

Butters mumbled something but he didn’t hear clearly since his ears were under the cover.

The cover lifted up a bit and suddenly Butters face was down with his. 

Eyes to eyes.

It was dark, hard to see but they both knew the others' expression.

“You know… whenever I have a bad dream-” Butters’ began with a soft voice as if to not scare a scared, small animal away,” I wake up. I see you laying next to me and, you don’t know this, but I take your hand-”

Slim fingers entwine with Kenny’s rougher ones; they softly hugged his hand without a thought of ever wanting to let go. A soft chuckle warmed Kenny’s ears.

“And hold it like this, you see? Until I fall asleep again.”

Kenny glanced at their hands together, knowing immediately the reason why Butters did this in order to fall asleep. It felt safe to know you still had the one you love right next to you, just millimeters away.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? Told you to not have high expectations but thanks for reading ^^  
> I actually wanna start to write again, but we'll see how it goes.  
> Feel free to leave a lil comment or a ... kudo?? (this that is that the name of that lil heart thing-y?)  
> Byeeee


End file.
